Standy by Me
by Kamuiwars
Summary: A momentos na vida que buscamos o que realmente é importante, e a coragem para seguir em frente, é assim que Kyo tentou buscar com Tohru.


_Este é meu singelo presente a minha amiga secreta do MRS...minha querida amiga Marj...vulgo...Pink, espero que goste fic Furuba que consumiu todo o restinho de neurônio que tinha nessa cabeça. Um Feliz Natal!!! E to te esperando em janeiro aqui para zoarmos!!!! bjos_

**Stand By Me**

Aquele era um dos melhores esconderijos da casa para ficar realmente sozinho, sem ninguém por perto, ficar só com seus pensamentos era algo que a muito não vinha conseguindo fazer. Sempre tão rodeados de pessoas e ao mesmo tempo tão sozinho, esse sentimento que persistiam em ficar no seu peito./

Agora lá deitado no telhado da casa que o abrigava tendo como testemunha o manto negro da noite, com pequenas pontinhas prateadas brilhantes, que realmente faziam acreditar que a esperança era a força escondida de todos, e que era somente procurar dentro de si para seguir em frente.

Kyo,se sentou no telhado, fazendo com que a brisa da noite agitassem seus cabelos laranja. E o questionamento que persistia em infiltrar em sua cabeça dominou seus pensamentos e questionamentos vieram com uma velocidade incrível.

"Porquê somente com você por perto parece que não terei medo de seguir em frente?"

"Porquê só para você não consigo realmente esconder quem realmente sou?"

"Porquê você me desconcerta com seu sorriso meigo?"

" Porquê você me aceita assim do jeito que sou?"

"Porquê acredita que um gato vagabundo como eu mereço sou atenção?"

"Porquê sempre me olha com estas orbes brilhantes que me deixam atordoado ?

"Porquê você me entende tão bem?"

Kyo agitou a cabeça, tentando com aquele gesto fazer com que todos os pensamentos que lhe confundiam lhe abandonassem e assim ele pudesse voltar a se preocupar apenas em ganhar do rato. Com a duas mãos segurando a cabeça soltou uma risada espontânea, agora em seus pensamentos nem ser melhor que o rato era algo que tivesse tanta importância.

"O que você fez comigo?"

" Talvez ela tenha me enfeitiçado?"

"Que feitiço teria usado?"

Ficou meio ruborizado, pois para essa pergunta talvez ele conhecesse a resposta mas não queria dar o braço a torcer do que realmente sentia. Mas o calor no peito fez com que aquela pequena palavra escapulisse de seus lábios suavemente.

Amor...

Levou a mão até os lábios tentando devolver tal palavra que saiu assim tão facilmente.

"O que estou fazendo? Nunca pensei que sentiria um sentimento tão forte assim por alguém." Algo que contaminasse meus pensamentos que fizesse meu corpo reagir a sua presença, querer lhe defender do mau, querer ter seu sorriso somente para si, seu doce olhar, sentir seu doce perfume primaveril, sei que sou egoísta mais não se esqueça que a culpa é somente sua pois você que me enfeitiçou."

Kyo levantou os olhos para o céu e sorriu, a brisa balançou novamente seus cabelos e a sensação de liberdade que sentia naquele momento era algo supremo. Até que enfim havia confessado o que durante todo aquele tempo sentia.

Amor!

Agora dizia a palavra tão cheia de significado com mais facilidade, sempre foi tão difícil expor seus sentimentos, mas naquele momento realmente se sentia livre para amar.

Sabia que Tohru Honda havia lhe feito mudanças que nunca ninguém tinha conseguindo ou ao menos se aproximado, só de se lembrar dela sentia que seu corpo reagia de uma forma diferente, tudo era tão novo para ele, as sensações ficavam registradas, nunca esqueceria.Tinha como testemunha as pequenas estrelas, que mesmo há quilômetros de distância, persistiam em, brilhar como o amor dele teria que ser.

Estava decidido teria que dizer para ela, aquela frase que nunca dera tanta importância e que pouco tempo achava tão tola quando dita pelos outros, talvez só sabemos o real sentido das palavras quando as sentimos, principalmente quando sua decisão estava tomada.

Eu te amo...

Novamente sentiu algo diferente dentro de si, se sentia como um pequeno barco enfrentando uma tempestade em alto mar. Totalmente perdido, lutando para se sair bem de tudo isso. Agora que havia experimentado de pronunciar aquelas palavras, tentou mais uma vez, agora sem medo, queria sentir a sensação de novo.

Eu te amo!!!

Num tom de voz mas seguro e firme repetiu aquelas palavras que para ele agora tinham afim um significado, foi neste momento que percebeu que não estava sozinho.

-Falando sozinho? – perguntou docemente Tohru que estava em pé no telhado olhando para ele, tendo seus cabelos negros (eu juro por deus que os as cabelos dela são castanhos )agitados pela brisa da noite.

- Pensando...- respondeu desviando seu olhar para o horizonte.

- Pensando em que, algum problema!? – perguntou seriamente para o jovem, não desviando o olhar do rosto do jovem para assim tentar, descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

- Estava pensando em alguém. – tentando ser o mais disperso que podia mas sem nenhum resultado.

- Em quem? – questionou agora mais preocupada Tohru tocando o braço do jovem para ver se obtinha logo a resposta.

Tal gesto fez com que a confusão de sentimento, tirasse a concentração Kyo, sentir o calor da mão da jovem em seu braço era algo confortante e desconcertante ao mesmo tempo.

- Em você!!! – disse numa explosão de sentimentos reprimidos

Tal confissão fez com que Tohru tirasse a mão de seu braço era absolutamente rapidamente, agora os dois olhavam para o horizonte totalmente ruborizados. Tendo agora como companhia o silêncio, quebrado por uma melodia que vinha da casa.

_**When the night has come**_

_**And the land is dark**_

_**And the moon is the only light we'll see**_

_**No I won't be afraid, No I won't be afraid**_

_**Just as long as you stand, stand by me**_

_**Quando a noite tiver chegado**_

_**E a terra estiver escura,**_

_**E a lua for a única luz que veremos,**_

_**Não, eu não terei medo**_

_**Não, eu não terei medo**_

_**Desde que você fique**_

_**Fique comigo**_

Aquela melodia que vinha da casa era como um aviso para que Kyo não perdesse a chance de se declarar.

Ele olhou para Tohru, e percebeu o quanto estava ruborizada, talvez estivesse sentido o mesmo que ele, apesar de saber que era quase natural para ela ficar nesse estado.

_**And darling, darling**_

_**Stand by me, oh, stand by me**_

_**Oh stand, stand by me,**_

_**Stand by me**_

_**Então querida, querida, **_

_**Fique comigo**_

_**Oh, fique comigo, **_

_**Oh, fique**_

_**Fique comigo, **_

_**Fique comigo...** _

A música era um incentivo para ele seguir em frente.

- Tohru...- chamou a suavemente para quebrar aquele gelo imposto pelo dois a pouco.

Ela olhou com seus doces olhos castanhos, seus cabelos foram levados para trás pela brisa noturna deixando seu rosto totalmente livre para ele contemplar.

-A pouco pensava em você...- disse em tom de confissão, coloquei uma em um minuto de incerteza mirou novamente seu olhar para o horizonte.

_**If the sky that we look upon**_

_**Should tumble and fall**_

_**Or the mountains should crumble to the sea**_

_**I won't cry, I won't cry**_

_**No I won't shed a tear**_

_**Just as long as you stand, stand by me**_

_**Se o céu que vemos lá em cima**_

_**Desabar e cair**_

_**Ou as montanhas desmoronarem no mar**_

_**Eu não chorarei, eu não chorarei**_

_**Não, eu não derramarei uma lágrima,**_

_**Desde que você fique**_

_**Fique comigo**_

- Por que pensava em mim?! Fiz algo de errado? – disse a jovem já preocupada em ter feito algo de errado, sem mesmo ter certeza já deixando uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto.

Ao ver aquela cena, Kyo deixou que a tempestade que se encontrava em seu peito viesse à tona, levou a mão suavemente ao rosto dela secando a lágrima ele pode sentir o calor e a maciez da pele dela.

- Confesso que estava pensando em você mas nada que mereça suas lágrimas, o que tenho para lhe falar talvez seja mais uma confissão e talvez tenha mais a haver comigo do que com você. – parou um pouco mas não afastou a mão do rosto de Tohru que também não a afastava. – Nesse período que você passou conosco pude perceber o quando você mudou a nossa...

- Kyo, não mudei nada os móveis, a cozinha está tudo no mesmo lugar, confesso que só precisava de uma faxina. – disse Tohru, mostrando toda a sua inocência.

- Não é disso o que estou falando, mas o quando você mudou aqui. – disse Kyo pondo sua mão no peito. –Você estabeleceu uma revolução aqui dentro, e através do caos eu pude descobrir uma coisa muito importante.

Num impulso Kyo puxou Tohru para seus braços e num abraço apertado, sussurou lhe ao ouvido.

'Eu te amo, fique comigo!'

**Whenever you're in trouble, won't you stand by me**

**Oh stand by me,**

**oh won't you stand now?**

**Quando você estiver com problemas, você não contará**

**comigo?**

**Oh, conte comigo**

**Oh, você não ficará agora?**

**Conte comigo**

Tohru em resposta, o abraçou mais forte.

Para Kyo naquele momento era a melhor resposta que poderia ter, pois aprendeu que nem sempre o que se disse tem tanta importância quanto ao que se demonstra.

Obrigado pela ajuda manita Koneko!!!!D


End file.
